


Love and Snow

by robotjellyfish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Shance Secret Santa 2017, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: Shiro takes Lance to Sapporo to see the magical snow festival. Lance may not be good with the cold, but being with Shiro makes it all worthwhile.





	Love and Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oli Grey (NeroliGrimm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroliGrimm/gifts).



> This is my gift for Neroligrimm for the Shance Secret Santa. I had so much fun working with your prompt, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> There are a couple of lines of Japanese in the fic which should all have hover text. If it doesn't work or anyone notices anything strange with the formatting please let me know.

"It's cold." The words were spoken as an accusation, but the effect is dampened by how comically muffled Lance's voice was with a scarf wrapped tightly around his face.

 

Looking at him, Shiro had to try very hard not to laugh. Lance looked about twice his normal size thanks to the big, puffy coat he was wearing, and the multiple layers of jumpers and t-shirts he had on underneath. He wore not one, but two scarves. One wrapped around his neck and tucked into the coat, the other wrapped around the lower half of his face covering his ears, nose, and chin. A big woolly hat sat on top of his head, tugged down low across his forehead so that only the narrow strip of his midnight blue eyes was visible through it all.

 

"Hmm, it might be a little cold," Shiro mused with a non-committal nod.

 

"It's snowing Shiro," Lance countered flatly. He lifted his foot and stomped into the thick layer of snow that covered the ground. It made a satisfying crunching noise beneath his boot to emphasise his point.

 

"Ok, ok, it's cold," Shiro agreed with a chuckle before those boots could find his toes. Lance still didn't look happy.

 

"Baby," Shiro cajoled, his hand stretched out invitingly as he took a step closer to Lance. Lance's hands remained stubbornly tucked in his pockets. He hunched his shoulders and glowered at Shiro.

 

"Lance," Shiro whispered his tone soft and tempting. Taking a step closer to Lance, he wrapped a hand around the other's wrist and gently tugged him closer.

 

"Is it really that bad?" Shiro asked, his voice low with concern. He rubbed his thumb against Lance's wrist, coaxing the other man closer. He bowed his head towards Lance, his nose brushing against the mass of scarf wrapped around the other's face.

 

"I'm not good with the cold.” It wasn't really a proper answer, but even with the scarf covering his mouth, Shiro could tell Lance was sulking.

 

"How can you stand it? You only have a coat on!" Lance blurted out, jerking his chin towards Shiro in an expression of exasperation.

 

"Well I wouldn't mind a scarf, but, and I'm not naming any names here, a certain someone stole it," he said solemnly. Lance shoved him with his shoulder.

 

Shiro laughed and looped his other arm around Lance's waist. He held him close and rested his chin on the other man's shoulder.

 

"If you're that cold we can go back to the hotel," Shiro suggested his tone soft, and sincere. He would gladly spend all of their long-awaited trip curled up together in the warm hotel room if it would make Lance happy, and Lance knew that.

 

Letting out a long sigh, Lance slumped forward. He leant against Shiro for a moment before pulling away. He took a step back reluctantly breaking out of the other man's hold.

 

“No way, you've been looking forward to this for too long. It's cold standing still like this. Come on, if we start walking I'll probably warm up.” Lance took several purposeful steps forward, determined to set off. Catching his arm, Shiro stopped him in his tracks.

 

"The station is this way," he said, his eyes crinkling at the corners at the strength of his smile.

 

"I knew that," Lance squawked before turning around smartly to face the other direction.

 

Even with only a sliver of skin visible, Shiro could see the tinge of red, which had nothing to do with the cold, dusting the arch of his cheeks and nose. Shiro bit his lip and wisely decided not to comment on it as he followed Lance.

 

* * *

 

 

The subway ride was short. When they arrived at Odori station practically the entire carriage full of passengers poured out onto the platform with them. Of course, it would be busy, everyone was heading in the same direction, but even Shiro was surprised as the sheer amount of people.

 

They were swept up by the crowd and dragged along with them by the tight huddle of bodies. Lance pressed close to Shiro, their arms and elbows bumping together as they tried to stay close and not get separated.

 

Shiro reached out, his fingers loosely coiled around Lance's gloved hand. There were too many people; it would be too easy to lose Lance.

 

Lance didn't pull away. Instead, his fingers coiled lightly around Shiro's. In the crowd, no one would be able to see them.

 

They managed to escape the station together, and out into an even larger throng of people. With the fresh wave still pouring from the station, the crowd swelled, but the street was wide and spacious giving everyone plenty of room.

 

Lance pulled his hand back and tucked it into his pocket. Shiro didn't stop him.

 

"How about something to warm you up first?" Shiro offered. Despite the heat on the subway, the temperature outside was dramatically colder. Shiro could already see Lance's cheeks once again turn pink with the chill.

 

Lance nodded emphatically making the big pom-pom on the top of his hat bounce around.

 

"Yes please."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro took them to a busy sectioned off area filled with a cluster of stalls, all radiating warmth and inviting smells. A banner, in English, hung across the entrance that read 'Welcome to Winter Food Park'.

 

There seemed to be even more people there than out on the main street. The stalls packed so close together it left only a narrow passageway between them, and the crowd were forced to cluster together.

 

Lance took a step closer to Shiro. He pulled his hands out of his pocket but didn't risk reaching for Shiro's hand. Although it was busy, the crowd moved slowly, no one appeared to be in a rush. It was easy to stay together and keep pace with the slow moving crowd.

 

Touts stood outside many of the stalls shouting out greetings. They handed out fliers or would try to herd people towards a particular stall. From others, the workers peered out at the crowd and called out to anyone who caught their attention.

 

Shiro's fingers brushed the back of Lance's hand, silently checking on him. Lance tapped his knuckles against Shiro's in response. Shiro smiled, his fingers twitched tempted again to hold Lance's hand. He resisted.

 

"So, what do you fancy?" Shiro asked as they followed the crowd forced to move at its relaxed pace.

 

"Something authentic," Lance answered.

 

"Authentic?"

 

"You know, since I'm braving the cold and everything I want something Japanese, not just some standard coffee or hot chocolate I can get at home," Lance clarified.

 

"Then how about warm sake?" Shiro suggested after a thoughtful pause.

 

"That's the alcoholic stuff right?"

 

Shiro nodded in response.

 

"Sounds good to me. Hit me," Lance squared his shoulders as if preparing himself for some arduous trial. Shiro chuckled to himself and made for the nearest stall.

 

“ _ いらっしゃい、いらっしゃい!_” Everyone was shouting the same thing, and Lance knew enough Japanese to know that the word meant 'welcome', called out in order to draw attention and custom.

 

Shiro spoke to the stall-holder and ordered two drinks in smooth, rapid Japanese. It wasn't the first time Lance heard Shiro speak in his native language, but it still gave him a tingly feeling deep in his belly to hear it.

 

There was something melodic about the language, and the way Shiro's voice sounded when he spoke it. Like the constant babble of a steady flowing stream it had a particular beat that made the words flow, made Shiro's voice sound almost honeyed, and all he was doing was ordering drinks.

 

Shiro laughed along with the vendor as they shared a little friendly banter, his tone happy and light, bubbling with warmth. After paying for the drinks, two cups were carefully passed over to Shiro.

 

“ _ はい、毎度あり,_” the vendor thanked them with a grin.

 

"Here you go," Shiro handed one of the cups to Lance. As soon as Lance took it, Shiro wrapped both his hands around his own cup and held it close to his face breathing in the warm smell.

 

Holding the cup in one hand, Lance carefully tugged down his scarf, just enough so he could take a sip of the warm sake.

 

"Ah, that's better," he sighed, the hot liquid instantly warming him up and the buzz of alcohol sending a pleasant tingle through his body.

 

"You are not Japanese." The man's words drew Lance's attention to him, the comment so unexpected he didn't quite know how to reply.

 

"No, I'm not," Lance said evenly.

 

Shiro took a sip of his drink to hide his smile.

 

The man laughed.

 

"Good, good. I'm glad people come from all over to see the beauty of the snow festival. Where are you from?" He asked curiously, his voice warm and friendly.

 

"My family is from Cuba, but I live in America now."

 

The man laughed again and shook his head.

 

"Cuba? Very hot, yes?"

 

"Warmer than here at least," Lance grimaced before lifting the cup to his lips to take another sip. The man laughed again, a big, booming laugh that rose right from his belly.

 

"That explains why you are wrapped up in so many layers." He chuckled. The man picked up an empty cup, filled it with more sake, and offered it to Lance.

 

"For the road. It will keep you warm."

 

Hesitantly, Lance took the cup with his free hand.

 

“ _ ありがとう,_” Lance answered with the little Japanese he knew. The stall-holder beamed at him.

 

"So you speak Japanese? Very good very good!" He said enthusiastically. He refused the money Shiro tried to hand him by pushing Shiro's hand away with a cheery smile.

 

"That's pretty much all I know. I'm still learning," Lance admitted with a bow of his head.

 

"It's good. You have good pronunciation, and it's important to start with manners when learning a language. Good luck!"

 

Lance returned the smile the man shot him, feeling a swell of pride in his chest despite himself.

 

After saying their goodbye's, they ambled away from the stall and joined the steady stream of the crowd once again. Lance chugged down one of the cups and let out a satisfied sigh as the warmth of the drink seeped right down to his toes. He ignored Shiro's amused, affectionate laughter, although a bubbling feeling settling in his stomach at the sound of it.

 

Lance dropped the empty cup in a nearby bin and then wrapped both hands around the second cup, cradling the warm drink close in the same way as Shiro was.

 

Both men savoured their drinks now, sipping on them slowly as they walked around, the steam from their drinks and breath visible in the air in front of them.

 

"Want to try some of the food?" Shiro asked as they reached the food stalls.

 

"Hmm, what do you recommend?" Lance hummed. He took another sip of the sake. It was already getting cold thanks to the icy chill in the air. He drank a little faster.

 

"Well Hokkaido is pretty famous for its crab, or there's ramen if you prefer something more substantial."

 

"Crab sound good."

 

They didn't have to go far to find a stall selling all manner of seafood, all of it looked fresh and tasty.

 

"Wait what's that," Lance grabbed Shiro's arm pointing to what looked like a round spiky ball roasting on one of the grills.

 

"That's sea urchin. Usually, you'd eat it raw, but in winter it's better grilled." Shiro explained.

 

"Oh! I want to try it," Lance tugged on Shiro's arm, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Shiro smiled as his enthusiasm and moved to the stall to order some.

 

Lance was used to seafood, perhaps not in the same way Shiro was used to it, but at the very least the idea of digging a pair of chopsticks into the middle of a sea urchin and eating its bright orange guts didn't phase him in the slightest.

 

"Hmm...kinda slimy," was Lance's verdict. He didn't appear bothered.

 

"What's next?" He grinned.

 

"How about scallop?"

 

It took a serving of scallop, oysters, takoyaki, and crab's legs before Lance was satisfied.

 

"The food here is so good!" Lance groaned as he patted his stomach.

 

"You know there are other things to see here, apart from food," Shiro teased. Lance stuck his tongue out at him before covering his face with the scarf again.

 

"Fine, show me then." He challenged.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Shiro lead them back to the main street, where the majority of the massive snow sculptures were. The moment they stepped out onto the main thoroughfare the energy spiked and buzzed around them, the excitement and joy from the milling crowd palpable.

 

There was snow everywhere. It lay thick on the ground and blown up in tall drifts, and more noticeably there were great mountains of if blanketing the centre strip running the length of Odori Park. Everything was coated in white, as far as the eye could see. Pretty twinkling fairy lights lit up the walkways and the various snow sculptures. Everything was such a pristine, pure white that the whole area glowed, and even though it was night, everything was bright.

 

The press of the crowd forced them closer. Their knuckles bumped together as they walked. Shiro's fingers twitched against Lance's, one hooked around the other man's for a moment before falling away when a passer-by bumped into his shoulder.

 

"Is that a car?" Lance asked as he came to a stop beside the nearest display. Carved into a large block of snow, and made to appear like it was on an incline, was a life-size, but otherwise fairly simple sculpture of a car.

 

"A lot of business tend to put on displays. Including some car manufacturers," Shiro explained, spotting the symbol of a well-known brand in the corner of the sculpture. A group of people lingered around in front of it, with cameras held ready. They were waiting for something.

 

"It's kinda….plain," Lance said diplomatically.

 

"Let's just wait and see," Shiro suggested without clarifying further. Lance huffed, but he didn't complain. Instead, he took a step closer, his shoulder pressing against Shiro's.

 

They didn't have to wait long for the sculpture to come alive.

 

It started with lights in the wheels, circling so fast it made them look like they were turning even though the sculpture stood still. Energetic music played, and the lights moved faster, whizzing over the body of the car, giving the illusion of acceleration. The lights spread and shimmered across the sculpture until the car was painted red, then blue, then gold. As the colours on the body of the car changed lights reflected off the windows too, adding to the realism.

 

“Wait a minute, that's not a real car...is it?” Lance squinted at the display. A moment ago he could have sworn it was just snow, but now, Lance wasn't so sure.

 

Shiro chuckled and leant towards Lance.

 

"It's one of those projection mapping techniques, you know with lasers and stuff. A lot of the displays use them now," he explained. Lance's eyes widened as he took in the show.

 

"That was so cool!" Lance yelled once the show finished and everyone cheered. Even with the scarf covering his mouth, Shiro could tell Lance was grinning from ear to ear.

 

"Come on. I want to see more!" Lance demanded as he gave Shiro an encouraging push to get him to move on to the next sculpture.

 

They walked along street taking in the various displays, some illuminated with the simplest of lighting, other using the same impressive techniques as the car display. The white snow provided the perfect canvas for it all, the colours of the lights glowed brighter and even more vivid than normal.

 

"Shiro, holy shit that's a castle!" Lance craned his neck to look up at the top of the giant sculpture. It was a perfect replica of a Japanese castle. Lance knew enough from what Shiro had taught him about some of Japan's most famous landmarks to recognise it as Tsuruga castle. Enchanting blue lights twinkled around it and highlighted every little detail carefully carved into it.

 

"Language," Shiro chided teasingly. He nudged Lance in the side with his elbow, Lance rolled his eyes but did not retaliate. They took a moment to pause and admire the sculpture before moving on to the next one.

 

"Lance! Lance, there's a Star Wars sculpture! Look it's Darth Vader! And stormtroopers!" Shiro gushed with excitement as they reached another crowded display. Familiar music drew them into a show that was close to finishing.

 

"Wow!" Lance gasped as they watched the end of the show together.

 

"We can wait till the next one if you want," he said when it was over, and the crowd began to thin. Shiro had started to follow them but kept looking back at the sculpture longingly.

 

“But, aren't you cold? It'll probably be ten minutes or so until the next one,” Shiro warned with longing in his eyes.

 

“Well then you better find a way to keep me warm for ten minutes or so,” Lance provoked Shiro with a big grin that shone in his dark blue eyes.

 

The delighted smile Shiro shot was worth any amount of time he would have to spend standing still in the cold.

 

“I'll find a way to keep you warm,” Shiro promised before he grabbed Lance's wrist and dragged him to the front, all but running towards the sculpture so they could reserve the best spot. Lance laughed and ran after him.

 

“You're the best!” Shiro declared when he found the best spot. He tugged Lance towards him and huddled close, his chest pressed against Lance's back acting as a windbreaker to keep him warm. Shiro's head was near Lance's as he peered over his shoulder, so close his hot breath tickled Lance's ear. Lance could feel it, even through the scarf.

 

“I know that. I'm amazing!” Lance scoffed thankful for the scarf that hid his blush.

 

They didn't have to wait long for the next show to start, a tightly packed crowd formed behind them buzzing with eager anticipation. Music began, and lights illuminated the sculpture making the crowd gasp.

 

Shiro huddled closer, his hands resting on Lance's hips lightly. Lance leant back into Shiro's warmth. The lights somehow looked even prettier when they were pressed together like this, and Lance felt much warmer.

 

When the show finished Lance took a small step forward, Shiro dropped his hands from Lance's hips and took a step back. Lance's back felt even colder than it had before, but he ignored it as they weaved their way through the crowd, and on to the next sculpture.

 

There were more sculptures of buildings and famous landmarks, famous characters and people, and others that were simply bizarre scenes right from the artists own imagination. Each one equally as impressive and captivating, it was easy to get lost in them, and swept up by the magic they exuded.

 

"Hey, Shiro...Shiro?" Lance looked around, his heart thumping in his chest. There was no sign of Shiro.

 

"Shiro." He called a little louder. He pulled his scarf away from his mouth so he would be heard better. Shiro had been right beside him a moment ago. He couldn't have gone far.

 

Lance spun around on the spot and craned his neck in all directions trying to see around the crowd. Everyone looked the same, all wearing big dark coats and hats and scarves. It was hard to pick out any one individual amongst them.

 

He swallowed around the lump in his throat, his heart pounding faster.

 

 _'Ok, now is not the time to panic.'_ Lance told himself. He was trembling, and it had nothing to do with the cold. He was on his own, in a country where he didn't speak the language. Not good.

 

"Shiro? Shiro?" He called the man's name as he retraced his steps. He looked around, closely studying every face that he passed. There were couples, groups of friends, families, even people on their own, but no sign of Shiro.

 

"Takashi!" He yelled growing desperate. A lump formed in his throat making it hard to swallow, hard to breathe. His breathing quickened, coming out in panicked gasps. Several people turned to stare at him for a moment before walking away, some moving a little quicker.

 

Feeling peoples eyes bore into him, Lance broke into a run pushing his way through the crowd still calling Shiro's name.

 

There was no answer. Lance came to an abrupt stop and spun around, searching the crowd again. He had no idea where he was now, what if he was going in the wrong direction and moving even further away from Shiro?

 

He needed help.

 

"Excuse me, wait, no, _ すみません." _He reached out catching the attention of the person nearest to him. A young woman walking with a man who was probably her boyfriend.

 

" _はい?" _ The woman answered. The man with her stepped closer his arm tightening around her waist.

 

“ _ あの..._” Lance floundered trying desperately to remember all the Japanese Shiro had taught him.

 

“ _ たかし白金, um..._” he groaned in frustration and pulled at his scarf. He needed to describe Shiro, but he did not have the vocabulary for that.

 

“ _ ごめん。その人知らない,_” the woman smiled at Lance before sharing a look with her boyfriend, who shook his head too.

 

"He's tall…?" Lance tried holding his hand up to about Shiro's height. He hoped they understood him.

 

"And he has black and white hair," he added.

 

"Sorry," the woman said shaking her head again. The man shook his head too.

 

Lance wasn't sure if they were shaking their heads because they didn't understand him, or because they hadn't seen Shiro, but either way, he was getting nowhere. This wasn't helping.

 

"Right, of course, nevermind," Lance nodded.

 

"すみません." He bowed. Not wanting to bother them further he hurried away before they could say anything more.

 

 _'Ok so asking for help was a bad idea.'_ Lance jogged further down the street and tried to ignore the way his gut twisted tighter.

 

Odori Park was just one long, straight street. He knew that, so if he found somewhere quiet to wait, Shiro would find him eventually...probably. Hopefully, before he froze.

 

Wherever Lance was going, and he really had no idea where he was going, it appeared to be a quieter area. The sculptures were smaller, still just as detailed but not garnering the same amount of attention. Only some were lit up, and none had the big, flashy light shows of the bigger displays. People walked passed slowly, admiring the work, but few stopped to admire them.

 

Lance walked slower looking at each sculpture as he passed. It helped calm him down a little and stopped him from feeling quite so desperate. He just needed to stay calm and wait. That was all.

 

He paused in front of a sculpture of two Chinese dragons coiled together. Lights glowed in their eyes, flickering with life. A simple display of lights shimmered around them highlighting their finely craved scales.

 

"Shiro would like this..." Lance mused aloud.

 

"Lance!" At the sound of his name, Lance spun around to see a flushed, breathless Shiro standing just a few feet from him.

 

"Shiro," he breathed the other man's name.

 

Before he could move, Shiro bounded towards him, closing the distance between them in just a couple of long strides. Shiro scooped Lance up in a hug and lifted him right off his feet, holding him close against his chest.

 

"I've been looking all over for you. I tried calling you, but your phone just went straight to voicemail. I was so worried." Shiro chided, his head tucked into the crook of Lance's neck. He squeezed tighter for a moment, almost tight enough to crack Lance's ribs.

 

"Phone..." Lance repeated breathlessly, the force of the hug squeezing the air out of him.

 

His phone, which he hadn't so much as looked at since they arrived in Japan, now felt like it was burning a hole in his pocket. It probably needed charging.

 

"Must be a bad signal," Lance deflected. He curled into Shiro's embraced his arms wrapped around the other man's shoulders.

 

"Must be," Shiro chuckled into his neck. He wasn't buying it, but they'd found each other now. It didn't matter.

 

Shiro set Lance back onto his feet and loosened his grip. He did not let go but allowed just enough slack so he could lean back and gaze down at Lance to get a proper look at him.

 

"I'm sorry. I should have been paying attention," Shiro said softly, his eyes dark with regret.

 

"I wasn't paying attention either," Lance retaliated. He pushed himself up on his tiptoes so he could press his forehead against Shiro's.

 

Shiro smiled, bowing his head to push back against Lance. He lifted a hand to cup Lance's cheek, his thumb rubbed against the rosy, chilled skin.

 

"Are you ok? Nothing happened right?" Shiro asked as he gazed into Lance's eyes searching for any sign that something might be wrong.

 

"I'm fine. What would happen? You're the one said this was the safest country on Earth," Lance teased with a grin.

 

"I know. But still," Shiro pouted and turned his head to the side.

 

"You are such a worry wart," Lance laughed. He lifted his gloved hands and placed them against Shiro's cheeks and turned his head to face him again. The gloves were soft and cushiony against Shiro's skin, and a little cold, but Shiro tilted his head into the touch. He could easily imagine the way Lance's skin felt against his, how soft and warm his fingers were, and always so, so gentle.

 

“You found me,” Lance said softly as if that was all that mattered.

 

"Of course I did, and I always will," Shiro promised emphatically. Shiro pressed his forehead against Lance's and nuzzled him, and they both laughed with relief.

 

When their laughter died down, Lance curled his fingers tighter around Shiro's cheeks and leant in. Shiro's hand against Lance's cheek applied a light pressure to guide him. They kissed, their lips touching in a warm, familiar spark.

 

Both of their eyes remained open at first, as if afraid that if they looked away, the other might disappear again. Then Lance smiled, the changing curve of his lips against Shiro's tickling, and even though he didn't make a sound, Shiro knew he was laughing.

 

Lance's eyes crinkled, then closed. Shiro's did the same, but even with their eyes closed both men saw stars. Starts that twinkled softly like the lights that glittered around them.

 

Lance swayed on his tiptoes, falling against Shiro. Shiro's arm tightened around his waist to support him, and draw him closer. Lance was so squishy, with all his layers, that Shiro squeezed him tighter, and pressed him closer until he could feel the curve of Lance's body against his own.

 

While it was cold at first warmth soon bloomed from where their lips touched, heated by each others breath. The warmth spread through their bodies, hotter, and more stimulating than the warm sake, sending a rush through them that urged them to kiss more, and harder.

 

Lance's lips were as soft, and plaint as usual, unaffected by the harsh weather. Shiro's were chapped, dragging roughly against Lance's. Neither seemed to care.

 

The noise of the crowd, the bustle of the city around them fell away, to nothing more than a distant static, and the twinkling light of the stars grew brighter.

 

Shiro's hand ran up Lance's back, pressing between his shoulder blades making Lance shiver and arch into him. Shiro leant forward, dipping Lance back slightly as he deepened the kiss. Lance's hands moved from Shiro's cheeks, and his arms wrapped around the other man's neck. One hand pressed against the back of Shiro's head and held him in place.

 

"Why don't you use the chapstick I gave you?" Lance chided playfully, their noses bumping together as the tilted their head to adjust their position for a better angle. They both laughed at the clumsiness of it. Shiro took the opportunity to nuzzle his nose against Lance's, which made Lance scrunch up his eyes and nose.

 

"I'd much rather steal yours," Shiro grinned before sealing Lance's lips in another kiss. Shiro felt Lance's body bubble with laughter and tasted it on his lips.

 

"Guess I better share then," Lance said quickly in-between another kiss. He pulled Shiro's bottom lip between his own, licking and sucking on it before turning his attention to the dry skin on Shiro's top lip.

 

Shiro allowed Lance to pepper his lips with the small, playful kisses for a few moments, enjoying the attention and the way they made his heart flutter. The dry skin on his lips already felt better, but he wanted more.

 

He caught Lance lips again and drew him into to a deep, searing kiss. A moan passed between them, muffled by each other's lips and swallowed by their mouths, so close neither was sure who uttered it.

 

They broke apart at the same time, their eyes still closed. Lance pursed his lips to press one final, quick peck against Shiro's wet, swollen lips. Shiro laughed, and Lance smiled, his lips red and puffy.

 

Lance's head fell forward, landing on Shiro's shoulder. He nuzzled his nose against Shiro's neck and took a deep breath of the other man's comforting, musky scent.

 

Shiro opened his eyes feeling as if he were waking from a dream. He licked his lips and smiled as he felt Lance's lips tickle his throat. Wrapped up in each other's arms neither wanted to be the first to let go.

 

The buzz of the crowd grew louder, and the lights that twinkled around them felt more like spotlights than stars. Lance stepped back, his arms dropping away from Shiro's neck. Shiro's arms fell to his sides.

 

"Look at these dragons," Lance said as he turned to the sculpture, "I was just thinking you'd like them...and then you showed up."

 

"It's cool. I like how they're coiled together, like a couple," Shiro said as he studied the two dragons intimately twined together. His hand moved towards Lance's, and his fingers looped loosely around the other man's. Lance curved his fingers just slightly to hook them with Shiro's.

 

"Yeah…." he agreed softly.

 

"I have one more thing I want to show you, but it can wait until tomorrow if you want?" Shiro said turning to Lance.

 

"I'm good, let's go Kashi," Lance smiled. He gave Shiro's hand a playful tug.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Shiro took Lance to the Sapporo TV tower that stood at the end of Odori Park, lit up with soft blue lights. The journey to the top was quick, and the observation deck was, of course, crowded, but an air of calm permeated the low lit room.

 

People gathered around the windows or by the telescopes, all too lost in the view to pay attention to anyone else around them. Shiro and Lance found an empty spot by one of the windows looking out on Odori park, and Lance gasped at the view.

 

"It's beautiful," he breathed as a sparkling view stretched out in front of him. It shone with hundreds of lights, and more colours than Lance could count. The beautiful, impressive snow sculptures looked like toys from so high up; detail lost to the naked eye but none the less spectacular.

 

Shiro chuckled softly. Standing behind Lance, he wrapped his arms around the other's waist and pulled him towards him, his chin resting on Lance's shoulder, the low light and hush around them making him brave.

 

Lance smiled and leant into him.

 

"Thank you for bringing me here." He said softly. Turning his head, he nuzzled his cheek against Shiro.

 

"Even though it's cold?" Shiro teased with a little squeeze.

 

"Even though it's cold," Lance laughed.

 

 

\- - -

 

The train back was even more crowded than it had been on the way there, and they had to stand. Shiro held onto the bar above his head and Lance, too tired to reach that high, just leant against Shiro instead.

 

He continued to lean against Shiro, all the way to their hotel and only moved away from him when they were finally in their room.

 

"Man I'm beat," Lance groaned shedding his hat, scarves, gloves, and coat at the door leaving them in a pile on the floor. He stumbled towards the bed and stopped at what he saw.

 

"Shiro, are those extra blankets?" He asked looking at the fresh pile of blankets that lay at the foot of the bed. They had not been there when they left.

 

"I requested some extra blankets, considering how cold it is," Shiro explained.

 

Lance turned to Shiro with a groan that almost sounded like a moan. He threw his arms around the other man and kissed him soundly on the lips.

 

"Have I told you how amazing you are lately?" He asked.

 

"Hmm, you haven't mentioned it for a while actually," Shiro mused.

 

"Well, you are amazing. The most wonderful, most perfect boyfriend a guy could ask for." Lance kissed Shiro again.

 

"Ok, enough of the flattery. Go wash up. I'll make the bed," Shiro chuckled. Lance beamed, and kissed him one more time for good measure before letting go. He moved to the bathroom with a spring in his step.

 

Shiro watched him go, his heart skipping along with Lance's steps.

 

“He's so cute,” Shiro sighed to himself before he moved over to the bed to lay out the extra blankets. After making the bed Shiro picked up Lance's stuff from the floor and hung them up. As he moved about the room, he could hear Lance signing from the bathroom. Shiro smiled and hummed along while he finished organising things, and then got changed into his pyjamas.

 

“All yours,” Lance announced as he stepped out of the bathroom.

 

“Thanks. I won't be long,” Shiro promised. He caught Lance as the other passed and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before letting go.

 

“Don't be too long,” Lance giggle looking over his shoulder to wink at Shiro before he dove onto the bed and buried himself under the covers.

 

Shiro hurried to the bathroom and was done quickly. He returned to find a tight lump of blankets curled up in the centre of the bed. A tuft of brown hair peeked out from the top, spilt over the pillow. Shiro bit back a laugh as he approached the bed.

 

"Lance?" He called with a grin. The lump of blankets twitched. The tuft of hair shifted as Lance lifted his head just enough to peer over the edge of the blankets blearily.

 

"Yes?" He answered his voice thick with sleep.

 

"Do you think there's room in there for me too?" Shiro asked innocently.

 

Lance seemed to consider the question for a moment before he released his hold on the blankets.

 

"Of course. Just don't let in the cold." He warned.

 

Shiro moved swiftly. He lifted a corner of the blankets enough to allow him to slip under them, and then quickly tugged them over his shoulders when he was in bed. He shuffled towards Lance, pulling the other man towards him as Lance curled into the familiar curve of Shiro's body. A spot that he fitted in so perfectly it seemed as if it were made for him.

 

Lance sighed with contentment as the warmth of the blankets weighed down on him, and the heat of Shiro's body pressed up against him. He was utterly oblivious to the growing smirk on Shiro's lips.

 

"Lance?"

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"I'm really sorry, but my feet are just a little cold," Shiro said slowly. Lance twitched against him.

 

"Do you mind if I just... It'll only be for a few minutes," Shiro wheedled as he slowly drew his feet closer.

 

"Don't you dare," Lance squeaked. He moved his legs back as much as he could, but there was no escape. Not if he wanted to stay under the blankets. Shiro's smirk grew, and his feet inched closer to their target.

 

“Shiro, I'm warning you,” Lance threatened, his voice strained. Shiro ignored the warning and pressed his feet against Lance's calf. Lance shrieked.

 

"You ass!" He yelped. He kicked his legs as much as he dared to try and dislodge Shiro's icy feet and not the blankets.

 

"You know my hands are kinda cold too," Shiro mused. Completely ignoring Lance's protests. Showing no mercy, Shiro slid his hands under Lance's shirt and pressed them against his back.

 

"NOOOO!!" Lance screamed. His attempts to escape were thwarted by Shiro's tight embrace. Rolling away only pulled Shiro with him, and the weight of the blankets also hindered his movements.

 

After a brief scuffle which involved a lot of flailing and futile wriggling, the only thing Lance had accomplished was to pull Shiro on top of him and to cocoon them both so tightly in the blankets that he couldn't move anymore. Lance had to admit defeat. One small mercy was that Shiro's hands and feet had now leached his warmth and were no longer cold.

 

Shiro smirked above him, his hands still under Lance's shirt, trapped between him and the bed.

 

"I hate you," Lance huffed with an over exaggerated pout, his lower lip jutted right out. He twisted his head to the side and refused to look at Shiro.

 

"Aw, you don't mean that. Do you?" Shiro asked. He sounded so confident at first, then at the question, his voice grew smaller, and wavered.

 

"Of course not!" Lance snapped his head back to look up at Shiro. Seeing the grin on his boyfriend's face, Lance knew he'd fallen for Shiro's teasing. He scowled but did not take the words back. Lifting his hand, Lance cupped Shiro's cheek. His fingers traced along the line of the other man's jaw.

 

"I love you," Lance whispered.

 

"I love you too." Shiro lowered his head, resting his forehead against Lance's.

 

"Why do you look so surprised?" He laughed, his body shaking as Lance's eyes widened comically.

 

"It's just...sometimes I still can't believe you love me back..." Lance breathed.

 

Shiro leaned in to press a kiss to Lance's slack lips.

 

"Are you warmer now?" He asked after the kiss.

 

"Huh?" Lance blinked slowly at the question the words taking a few moments to register. He was much warmer now, after flailing about and now with Shiro's weight on top of him, he was almost too warm. Almost.

 

"I'm fine now, everything is perfect," Lance answered giving Shiro's shoulder a light, playful punch.

 

"Good. I love you, Lance." Shiro said again as he leaned in for another kiss.

 

"I love you too, Takashi," Lance managed to whisper before their lips met, the kiss soft and sweet.

 

"Sleepy?" Shiro asked as he felt Lance's lips move slow and sloppy against his own in response.

 

"Nope," Lance lied even as his eyes refused to open. He pressed back more firmly into the kiss for a moment before he lost his energy again.

 

Shiro pulled away to press a kiss to Lance's forehead instead.

 

"Good night love," Shiro chuckled. Adjusting their positions Shiro carefully moved them so that he was lying on his side with Lance curled up against him, tucked safely in his arms. By the time he found a comfortable position and settled down, Lance was fast asleep.

 

Shiro tucked Lance's head under his chin, his nose pressing into Lance's hair so he could smell the familiar floral scent of his shampoo. It didn't take Shiro long to drift off, the warmth of Lance in his arms, and his comforting scent lulled Shiro to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic. Please leave a kudos or comment to feed a starving authors creativity


End file.
